


Rest without dreams, as if time stands still

by Eribell



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eribell/pseuds/Eribell
Summary: Hijikata dreams. Inspired by Chapter 650.





	Rest without dreams, as if time stands still

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have written since 2011! People create so much great content for this ship and I pretty much just consume it, so I thought I should at least try to contribute. I thrive on angst but am leaving that genre to those of you who can write it so well, so here is a little happiness at the end of everything. I hope you enjoy it.

His was a fitful sleep.

_The bursts of altana were waning but it felt like the town was burning around Toshiro. As he made his way through the remains of buildings, some he thought he recognised, he searched for anyone he knew, checking on his men and assessing whether they are still able to fight._

For when the present brief calm dissipates into mayhem once more.

_He looks for a vantage point, finding a large pile of twisted metal and concrete to ascend._

_One of his men passes him a walkie-talkie._

_“It’s Nobume-san, Vice Captain”_

_She asks about Gintoki. Toshiro doesn’t answer her, because he can’t.  Nobody can get in touch with Kondou either, so he begins to search on foot._

_Steering off the road he makes his way towards the nearest point where the earth has just stopped heaving from the release of altana. A multi-story building with a cellar lies ahead, the roof and upper floors obliterated, and only a cavernous hole and one wall remaining. He jumps down, snagging the hem of his coat on a protruding object. His stomach twists as he looks down and sees what his coat is caught on; the familiar, well-worn wooden sword lodged under a large piece of brickwork. His heart pounds in his chest as he reaches for it. The handle is still warm._

_‘Gintoki?’_

_The silence is punctuated only by creaking woodwork and distant yelling. Toshiro doesn’t believe Gintoki is under the rubble but he clears a little of it away anyway. Just to really convince himself._

_Nothing. He releases the breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. The twist in his stomach remains, heart rate still high. He stands up, hand wrapping round Gintoki’s wooden sword. His legs are suddenly feeling a little weary from all the running around. As he climbs over a steel beam his side is burning and his left leg begins to drag. He takes a deep breath. He needs to find Gintoki._

_A hand grasps his wrist. He twisted, steeling himself to fight._

He awakens with a start.

The cold concrete floor he is sat on has frozen his ass and his legs are stiff. His sword arm in a sling, left side bandaged from chest to hip and thigh to shin, burns from the explosion underground and a nasty gash from flying debris giving him grief. The hand grasping his free wrist, thumb pressing circles into the back of his hand is attached to a torn-up looking Gintoki lying next to him, a bundle of ragged clothes and fresh bandages. Gintoki’s battle with his past is finally over. He envelops Gintoki’s hand with his own. Nightmares are nothing new as of late but right now they don’t matter and he can suddenly breathe properly as they lock eyes.

“Kagura and Shinpachi?”

“They’re ok. Well, in the sense that we’re all ok, but they’re more ok then you are because you were never ok to start with you bastard.”

“Ass.”

He snorts. “They’re with Shinpachi’s sister, shall I call for them?” He looks to his right for the walkie-talkie, loathed to remove his hand from Gintoki’s. Said hand squeezes his knowingly.

“Yeah, just a minute though. I want to sit for a minute with just you here. Geez that’s soppy, that’s absolutely the only time I’m gonna say any crap like that.” Gintoki chuckles and wheezes, coughing. Toshiro shakily bends down to help him up. Gintoki grasps his coat as he hauls himself into a seated position. He gets it. He wants it too, just for a minute it can be them, before they both have to start dealing with what is left of the world around them. “This coat is cool. Gin-san might even look cool in one of these. You can get me one. When I wear it I might even be able to stand around looking regal and come up with suave lines like “Yo, you’re late”, you cool asshole.”

“You just saved the world you massive idiot, you don’t need a coat to make yourself look cool.”

Gintoki’s head came to rest on Toshiro’s shoulder. A hand finds its way into Gintoki’s tousled hair in reciprocation. Toshiro thinks his stomach might nearly have untwisted. _He’s okay._ It might take a while for that message to sink in properly but for now the weight on his shoulder is enough.

“Aaa, you’re right, Gin-san really is the coolest one out of the two of us right now. How long did you practice throwing swords over your shoulder?”

“Shut up.”

They sat still for a moment longer, surrounded by the bustle of people moving around with injured comrades, carrying supplies or guiding able bodies to help.  Toshiro briefly pressed his lips into Gintoki’s hair.

“I’m calling for your kids. They’ll want to be here now you’re awake.” _Now is not the time for me to get you to myself._

“Yeah.” _There’ll be plenty of time for that later; I know that for sure now._


End file.
